Boys Do It Better
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Girls have always bugged Kazune, so stupid and demanding. But boys... Boys have always been his favorite. Slash; don't like, don't read. KazunexMicchi, slight KazunexKarin


**A/N: This is my first boy love story ever, so bear with me please. Anyway, I was reading the mangas again and the idea monster attacked me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or anything else you may recognize. I make no profit from this fanfic. **

_Boys Do It Better_

The weather was unusually nice for autumn that afternoon. Birds were still out singing their songs and the leaves had reached that perfect balance between green and brown, coloring the world in a golden hue. Karin strolled down the wooded path looking for Himeka—she had run off after a butterfly again.

Suddenly, a snap sounded overhead. Karin's pigtails bounced as she jerked her head towards the sound. Standing amongst the orange foliage was Karasuma Kirio. Karin gasped and pointed at the teen in the tree. "Tree-Climbing Glasses Guy!"

"I am not Tree-Climbing Glasses Guy, I'm Karasuma Kirio!" He jumped down from his perch only to land on a pile of rocks.

Karin raised her eyebrows. _I don't even need to god-transform. Glasses Guy can beat himself up! _She turned to walk away, but Kirio grabbed her arm.

"You're looking for Himeka aren't you?" He shrugged off the pain in his leg, acting as if everything was going according to plan.

"What have you done with her?!"

Kirio pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled wickedly. "Oh, I haven't done anything…not to her at least."

Mouth forming a small 'O', Karin grabbed Kirio by his shirt. "Where is Kazune?"

A sharp cry came from deeper in the forest and Karin ran like a madman toward it. Kazune! _Kazune is in trouble! I have to protect him!_ Her heart beat in time with her feet as she neared the source of the noise. But what she saw did nothing to slow its pace.

In the clearing, Kazune knelt on all fours before a naked Micchi, mouth open and eyes half-closed. Micchi could barely contain himself, crying out every few seconds. His hands gripped Kazune's hair tightly, forcing his throbbing member further down the Sun God's throat. Kazune reached up to squeeze his balls, eliciting another cry from the red head above him. Sensing Micchi's end, Kazune released his dick with a pop, pumping him to release.

Micchi gasped, his violet-blue eyes closed in ecstasy. "Professor…," he whispered. Images of the dark-haired man flashed before his eyes as he spilled his seed in Kazune's mouth. Lovingly, Kazune licked the tip off before standing up to kiss Micchi full on the mouth.

"Tomorrow it's my turn," he warned as he walked off. Karin finally peeled her eyes from the scene long enough to realize Kazune was coming her way. She ran off into the distance, her search for Himeka long forgotten.

With a satisfied grin, Kazune strutted through the front door. "I'm home!" he called to no one in particular. Karin took that as her chance.

"Where were you? You've been missing for hours! We were supposed to train right after school!"

Kazune glared at her. "Since when do you care about training? Stupid, lazy girl…"

"You chauvinistic pig!" Karin shouted. "It's always 'girls this, girls that!' What's so great about you boys, huh?" The amateur goddess knocked Kazune to the ground, desperate to show that she could be just as good as a boy.

Kazune smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "Boys, eh? What isn't good about us?" That comment, however, only landed him another smack from the angry girl. His ice blue eyes narrowed; that one stung a little.

Karin fell to her knees, weakly punching the blonde boy over and over. Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled the scene she had witnessed earlier that day. Kazune and Micchi. Kazune's wantonness on the forest floor, his open mouth the most obscene joy she had ever witnessed. And Micchi! Oh, how he called for the Professor as he came in his son's mouth!

"What's so much better about Micchi? Huh?! He doesn't love you, not the way Himeka does and definitely not the way I do!"

Kazune's eyes widened in shock. "You saw us?"

"Yes! And I can't understand it!" Karin sobbed.

Sitting up, Kazune pushed the crying girl aside and rubbed where she had smacked him earlier. _That's why I don't like girls,_ he thought. They cry, they're violent, and they're stupid. "Boys just do it better, Karin," he answered simply.

"Do _what_ better?"

Kazune raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Everything." He stood, brushed his pants off, and headed to his room, leaving the heartbroken girl behind to pick up the pieces.

_Boys…,_ he thought dreamily, _boys can take care of themselves. I don't have to worry with them; I don't have to care or love. I can just take what I want and enjoy._

Oh, he loved Karin and he knew that someday he would marry her, as tradition (and time) would have it. Yes, somewhere in his mind it hurt to see her sobbing on the floor over his indifference. But that indifference saved his own heart. Caring would drive him to the brink; caring would force him to transform too often to protect the ones he loved. So for now, he decided, he would detach himself from his heart and his future, and focus solely on himself. After all, that's what being a teenager is all about.

_Plus_, he thought as he grabbed his hardening bulge through his pants, _boys know exactly how to make me scream._

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Like it? Then I'll love you forever. Hate it? Then that's okay too; just tell me how to fix it. :)**


End file.
